Ice Cream Seduction
by Ms.BloodyLove
Summary: When Ed walks into Mustang's office enjoying a frozen treat, Roy can't help himself from enjoying Ed's body. Sorry I suck at summaries xP story is better than it seems. Roy x Ed rated M


** Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST **(Though if I did I could claim the small sexy blond aka Edward Elric as mine and tie him to my bed)

The day was hot and Edward Elric was sweating down to his feet his hair damp and clining to his forehead "Its sooo hot" Ed complained walking next to his brother, the sound of metal meeting the ground reverberated through the unusually quiet town. "Brother, don't you have to hand in your report to Mustang?" Al asked suddenly "Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Ed sighed and continued to walk "I guess I'll stop there and drop it off" Ed kicked an imaginery stone "Hey, why don't we get some ice cream?" Al suggested "What?" Ed looked at his brother questioning his randomness as of today "You know, so you can cool off" he explained "Okay" Ed said enthusiasticly, he hadn't had ice cream for a long time.

Ed reached Mustang's office after a quick stop to the store then told Al to go home without him, he walked in to the room while sucking on the frozen treat "Hey, Colonel Bastard I have the report for you" Ed said casually tossing the report on his desk, Mustang just looked at him skeptically and continued to work. Ed walked over to the couch and sat down continuously sucking the popsicle while Mustang read the report. Ed put the whole of the popsicle in his mouth trying to cool his body down then he took it out and back in his tongue darting out and tasting the liquid that melted off, Mustang stood up and walked over to Ed

"What are you doing?" Mustang asked watching Ed closely, he looked up momentarily distracted from his ice cream shrugged his shoulders and continued to lick away at the frozen treat. For the first time Mustang took a look at Ed and noticed what he was wearing, he had on really short shorts that hugged his ass in just the right way and showed off just enough of his creamy white thighs followed by a tight tanktop that, if you looked closely, showed his nipples

"What the hell are you wearing" Mustand asked incredulously "Its hot out" was all he replied as he sucked on the popsicle some more, the way Ed was sucking on it made Mustang's whole body flush 'I wish he would do that to me' was all he could think of as he watched him not able to take his eyes off the boy in front of him.

Mustang could feel all the warmth in his body travel south pooling in his groin and it took all his strength to keep from moaning the boy's name as Ed deep throated the ice cream, unconsiously Mustang moved closer to Ed as his budding erection grew.

Ed didn't notice Mustang sitting next to him as his eyes were closed while he sucked on the now melting popsicle, Mustang shifted to get comfortable and couldn't supress a breathy moan as his pants rubbed against his erection.

Ed's eyes snapped open and he stared at Mustang confused his mouth still wrapped around the cold ice. Realization crept into his mind as he noticed the situation he was in and Ed's eyes traveled down Mustang until he saw his erection bulging in the confines of his pants, his eyes widened as he finished off his popsicle the stick falling out of his mouth to the floor.

Ed saw that some of the metled ice cream had dripped onto his hand and did the most torturous thing to Mustang, he slowly licked his hand making sure to get all of it off while taking his time, Mustang felt like he was going to explode his cock hurt and he needed release now. Mustang tackled Ed so that they were lying down with Mustang towering over his small frame "What the hell do you think your doing?" Ed yelled trying to wiggle away but Mustang had an iron grip on him then lips were covering his own he felt Mustang's tongue caressing his bottom lip, Ed gasped and Mustang slipped his tongue in his mouth exploring the moist cavern, he licked his tongue encouraging it to play and after the shock wore off Ed swirled his tongue around Mustang's where a dominance battle was fought and Mustang of course won.

Mustang moaned into the kiss and rubbed his erection against Ed's elicting a long moan from them both as they thrust their hips to gain that delectible friction once more "Nnng wait, ahhh" Ed said in between moans but Mustang just ignored him and continued to rub against him. Ed couldn't take anymore, his body felt warm and there was a feeling coiling in his stomach that was about to explode, Mustang noticed that Ed was about to come so he stopped thrusting his hips making Ed look at him with wonder as to why he stopped "Not yet" was all Mustang explained before he kissed Ed again ferociously, making Ed moan out.

Mustang got up, opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a bottle. Mustang walked back over to an impatiently waiting Ed, Ed eyed the bottle cautiously. Without a word Mustang climbed on top of Ed and spread his legs coating his fingers with the substence from the bottle, which Ed realized was lube.

Slowly, Mustang inserted one finger into Ed's entrance, Ed squirmed in place a little not used to the feeling of something inside him. Mustang moved his finger inside of Ed until he thought that Ed was used to the feeling, he then added a second finger which made a shot of pain go up Ed's spine "Ow" Ed cried out. As Mustang continued Ed's cries of pain morphed into moans as he adjusted to the feeling, and soon Mustang deemed Ed stretched enough pulling out his fingers much to Ed's dislike.

He poured a generous amout of lube onto his hand and rubbed it all over his shaft positioning himself in front of Ed's hole, he slowly and gently pushed himself in, careful not to hurt him too much though that didn't stop Ed from shouting out in pain. Quickly, Mustang thrust all the way inside Ed, pausing to let him adjust to the fullness of Mustang's length inside him until he tried to move to gain some friction, which mustang took as a go ahead. He pulled out to the tip of his length then slammed back in, moaning at how tight Ed's hole is, "Ah, fuck Ed you're so tight it feels so good" Mustang moaned in his ear, then he grabbed Ed's shaft and started stroking him in time with his thrusts elicting a long moan from Ed. Ed clung onto Mustang's shoulders for support as heat pooled in his stomach "AH, ohh" Ed moaned out as Mustang hit a certain spot causing Ed to arch his back up and claw at Mustang's back leaving creasant shaped marks; aiming his thrusts to that one spot Mustang thrust in deeper and faster feeling that he was on the edge and couldn't hold back.

Ed let out a long satisfied moan as he reached the edge, his walls clamping down on Mustang's cock and sucking him in deeper. With a moan of Ed's name Mustang came inside Ed, thrusting until his orgasm ended. Mustang collapsed beside Ed on the coach, panting heavily, sweat covering both their bodies in a light sheen. when Ed calmed down from his high he sat up glaring ast the colonel, wanting answers, Mustang just looked up at him and smirked "I was your first right?" he announced smugly. A blush spread across Ed's face and he spluttered then he leapt up spouting insults and curses as he got dressed and stormed out the door, slamming it closed behind him. Mustang chuckled to himself getting up and getting dressed as he noticed the stick from the ice cream, smirking as he tossed it on his desk, a remnant of his victory over Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
